Rings
by I dont evven care
Summary: In which Eridan loses his rings and Sol replaces them. FLUFFY O.O I do not own homestuck or any of the characters


Rings

Small breathes leave innocent lips as the highblood falls into such sweet and pure slumber. With his face so angelic, his lover can't help but gaze at him once more with dreamy eyes. Slim fingers brush over black and purple locks, the highblood stirs some but swoons into the sugar-coated gesture. With one more soft touch, Sollux sighs and leans down to kiss his matesprite gingerly on the forehead, then continues with his arrangement. Getting up from his spot on the purple silk sheets, Sollux silently creeps over to Eridan's nightstand and smiles. All of Eridan's rings sit in order, the purple and gold leading up to his Aquarius themed ring. With skilled hands, Sollux sneaks each ring into his palm; guilt and happiness wash over him.

"Only three more," the mustard blood thinks as he gently sweeps the rings into his hand, "Got them." Sollux can't help but let another sigh out of him as he succeeds.

With the rings protected in his grip, he leaves their bedroom like a thief, silent as ever and without a single trace of his sins. Once out the room, he gets to work. The yellow blood feels bad about stealing his lover's precious rings, but he can't stop the smile that paints his face as he lays the rings down and reaches for a purple velvet box.

"Huh, Sol?" Eridan whimpers as he loses the feel of a tight embrace around him, "Where are you now?" he moans and rolls his eyes at his loss of his lover.

Rolling over to see the light emanating from the bathroom, he looks away from the stinging light. Trying to keep his eyes busy, Eridan decided to gaze over to his beautiful rings, but sadness intoxicated him when he did. His rings, the very objects he loves almost as much as his cape and Sollux were gone. The highblood began to panic and look around for them. Close to tears, he got up from bed and looked all over the floor and nightstand; his anxious eyes begin to leak purple tears.

He dropped to his knees and cried into his ring-less hands. Where were his beloved rings, and Sollux? Why was everything leaving him, sure he did some cruel things, but his lover looked past that and loved him anyway. First Feferi, now his rings and matesprite, what more could be taken away from him? Why did everything hate him so much to the point of leaving him?

"Ampora?" his cries fall silent as he hears that voice call for him, the high blood wiped away his tears and is ignited with anger.

"Wwhere the hell havve you been, Sol? I'vve lost my rings, help me find them dammit!" he shrieked as he got up and went back to looking on the bed.

"Eridan." Sollux said softly, only to be ignored by his lover.

"Wwhat?" Eridan spat at him, "I'm trying to find my rings!" he continued, tears yelling to be released.

Rolling his eyes at his provoked matesprite, Sollux decides to just do it. Eridan almost screams at the sudden embrace, but he can't help but sigh and let the warmth surround him. Letting go, Sollux playfully turned Eridan around to face him and warped his arms around his slim waist. Pulling him to the edge of the bed, Sollux sat down with Eridan so they can see face to face. Looking down upon his lover, Eridan questioned him as he smiles up at him.

"Eridan," the yellow blood starts, "I think you should only wear one ring." He said bluntly and Eridan raised a brow, "Don't get me wrong, your rings looks fine but I think you should only wear this one." He pulled out the purple velvet box and pointed to his shocked matesprite.

"Wwait, Sol, is that a?" the high blood couldn't even finish his sentence, since Sollux opened the box to expose the perfect ring.

The ring, just as his normal is, gold but proudly held three radiant jewels. The middle stone purple, but the right is ruby red and on the left is bright blue. Eridan finally lets his tears stream down as he looks at the perfect ring.

"Eridan Ampora, will you take this ring and only this ring," Sollux whispers as he slips the ring on, "and be mine?" he asks with tears also sliding down.

Crying but stuttering, Eridan hugs Sollux with happy tears following him. The two finally share a sweet embrace and official kiss to their marriage, both perfect to keep each other's balance. Once falling asleep in each other's arms, Sollux woke up once more and began thinking of their wedding. Kanaya would make their suits, Karkat being the leader would marry them, if she wanted to Nepeta could be a flower girl, Feferi would probably be a brides mate for his lover, Gamzee would probably make their wedding cake and of course all the other trolls and dancestors would be watching and accept them. But for now the two hold each other in such bliss, nothing could ruin their forever lasting love for each other.


End file.
